Field of the Invention PA0 d=filter glass thickness, and PA0 n=refractive index of the filter glass material.
The invention concerns a still photo camera, and in particular a still photo camera adapted to use film and electronic media.
Still photo cameras are known which use various recording media. Some still cameras use conventional film materials, i.e., chemical image recording. Others use electronic image recording, i.e., photoelectric converters, electronic signal processing and electronic signal storage. Still cameras that use more than one medium are difficult to handle and flexibility when switching from one to the other is limited.